Untiltled
by Group of Angels
Summary: When Lin is murdered by the town she once ruled, she visits her cousin, Zael. Rin is afraid to tell her cousin for fear of him abandoning her. But Zael already knows. The news goes round fast.
1. Chapter 1

"Zael, wakeup." A voice beckoned to him.

He sat upright in his bed and looked around. There, in the doorway, was Rin.

"Rin? What are you doing here? Where's Lin?" He looked around.

Rin's eyes filled with tears, "He- his-" Zael got up and ran to her.

"Rin, I'm sorry. I didn't-" She embraced him, soaking his shirt with her tears.

The both of them stood like that for a long period of time.

Rin pulled away, wiping her tears. "It's fine," tears still streamed down her face.

Zael took her and put her on his back.

"Remember, Rin. We are cousins, so you can tell me anything," he bounced her up onto his back and exited the room.

"Lin," Rin cried, "is," She couldn't, didn't want to say the words.

Zael put her down and hugged her. "You don't have to tell me,"

RIn collapsed into his arms, crying harder than ever.

He tried his best to stop her crying, soothing her with the lullaby that Rin and Lin shared a liking of, singing her songs of the ocean, playing with her hair. Nothing worked. She wept harder and harder with each attempt.

"dead" Rin whispered under her breath. With that word, Zael swept her up and carried her to the lake nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, Rin. I'm sorry about Len's death, but you can't keep blaming yourself for it." Zael faked a smile.

"I-I know, but if I hadn't killed all of those innocent townspeople, then we would both be alive." She sniffled and started to cry.

Zael pulled her in and caressed her hair gently, pulling her in closer. "Shhh. It's okay. You are okay. He's okay. We are all okay." His voice was melodic. "How about a message in a bottle to him? He might like it." He pushed her body onto the roots of the tree next to them.

"I guess, but how will he get it if he's not here?" Zael wiped her tears from her face, shrugging.

"I'm not exactly sure. But that's okay," he smiled gently and took her hand. "Shall we?" Rin nodded and sniffled before getting up.

"Ready?" Zael said, egging Rin to toss her bottle into the vast ocean as he did.

She shook her head, holding the bottle to her chest.

"Could you share it with me?"

Rin could not help her desire for his acceptance, so she read it aloud, hoping that Len could hear her.

"Dear Len,

I'm sorry that our lives lead to the termination of your life. I had no idea that my ruling could get so bad. I was foolish to not see the consequences of my action. I hope you and the girl of green are happy in Heaven. I was sorry for killing her, I am sorry for being a selfish little girl. I cannot help it, sometimes. Your hands are covered in the blood that those innocent people shed because of me. Those hands should have been mine.

Len, can you forgive me? I was stupid. I have lost the most important thing to me, you.

Your Twin,

Rin Kagamine"

Zael was crying after she finished. "I see." He wiped the tears from his face and pulled Rin in for a hug. "It's time to let it go, Rin. Let him receive the message. He'll be thankful that you decided to write."

Rin nodded and turned to the ocean before them and threw the bottle as far as she could.

"Good. Now, we wait." He smiled and lead her back home where she slept the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin awoke with a start. Her face was red hot and moist from crying. She looked around and noticed that Zael wasn't to be seen.**

**"****Zael?" She whispered. She got up from her bed on the floor and walked over to the window in the next room. **

**Zael was perched on the window ledge, hugging his was muttering something under his breath. "..Len dead? ...can't be... How? ...Girl...green?" Rin gently tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around, inhaling sharply.**

**"****Rin," He exhaled, putting a hand on the wall behind him and a hand on his chest as if trying to keep his heart from beating out of it. "You scared me." He smiled a little. "How are you feeling? Any better?"**

**Rin shook her head, "I just feel worse... Oh, Zael." She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. She sobbed again.**

**"****Shh... Sh, Rin. It's okay, okay? Just calm down a little bit." Zael rubbed her back, soothing her. **

**Rin sniffled and lifted her head up, wiping her nose on her hand. **

**Zael had dealt with her like this many a time, but this time was especially worse. Len and rin would do everything together, like they were joined at the hip. They ate the same things at the same times, played with their dolls together, they even slept in the same bed as each other. Rin would start to cry when Len was told to go do something her mom wouldn't let her do. When Len would get back, she would squeal and hug him really tight, as if they hadn't seen each other for years.**

**"****Why did I have to be so cruel? I killed so many people, Zael... I didn't feel and mercy nor regrets... I'm a monster," She broke into another sobbing fit. Zael had set her down on the ledge next to him, holding her hand, squeezing tightly, telling her that he was there without words. Rin kept looking out the open window, her eyes growing distant. **

**"****What're you thinking about?" Zael broke the silence, letting go of her hand and resting it on top of his knee.**

**Rin looked at him, tilting her head to the side a little. A smile slowly crept over her face, her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Just how pretty the sun is today,"**

**Zael chuckled to himself. "Wanna go for a walk? It's pretty nice out today."**

**Rin nodded and climbed down from the ledge, slipping into some shoes. "Can we go swimming? I never got to go swimming as Princess." She giggled and walked to the doorway. **

**"****Sure."**

**Rin smiled again, then left the room.**

**"****Man... She's a mess..." He shook his head and closed the window. "What is she leading up to? She has ****_never _****gone from a sobbing fit to happy-smiley in that amount of time..." He shook his head again, smiling to himself, and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.**


End file.
